Too Little, Too Late
by Crystalgurl101
Summary: Crystal is devestated after she discovers her so called perfect boyfriend cheated on her. Can one person help her cope with her heartbreak? Nothing else to say really. S/C with minor H/B. Lame oneshot I came up with the song Too Little, Too Late by JoJo.


Too Little, Too Late

♥

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Yours truly here! This is something that literally popped into my head after listening to JoJo's new single, "Too Little, Too Late" for the first time. And I'm in LOVE with the song! I hope you enjoy it! And PLZPLZPLZPLZ no flames after reading the end.**

**Muah!**

♥

* * *

_Mmm...ohhh_  
_Mm-hmm..._

Crystal could hear the sobs coming out of her lips. "How could you? HOW COULD YOU! Why did you do this to me!" she screamed, hot tears escaping her shattered aqua-green eyes. "Crystal, I-I-I...I didn't mean to, she...sh-she..." He stuttered hopelessly.

Crystal started to cry, but refused to do it out loud. She could feel her heart pound painfully against her ribcage. Her stomach twisted up. Her ears rang as she heard Him trying to explain once more what had happened. But Crystal was tired of His excuses. She was tired of His lies. Of His stories. Of everything.

_Come with me, stay the night  
__Just say the words, but boy it don't feel right  
__What do you expect me to say(you know it's too little, too late)_

For weeks, Crystal's girlfriends had warned her about her boyfriend's constant trips to the streets, to the clubs, to all of the parties. They had called and told her all about the girls He had been seen talking and flirting with.

But she believed Him instead. She only fell for what He claimed. "She's just a friend." "That's my cousin." "My boys were just being idiots, trying to hook me up, but you know I only have eyes for you." All that bullshit.

But now, she saw the light. All this time, He had lied to her face. And she had fallen for it.

_You take my hand  
__And you say you've changed,  
__But boy you know you're begging, don't fool me  
__Because to you, it's just a game(You know it's just a little too late)._

Crys...baby, please." Crystal jerked away from His grasp. "Don't touch me!" she spat. "Crystal, listen to me. I didn't want to--" He tried to start again.

_So let me on down  
__'Cause time has made me strong, I'm starting to move on.  
__I'm gonna say this now.  
__Your chance has come and gone._

"It's over!" Crystal interrupted. "What?" His eyes widened. The same eyes Crystal would drown in when he stroked her cheek and whisper the sweetest things in her ear. The same eyes that He claimed would only lay on her. The same eyes that Crystal fell in love with. The same eyes that supported the lies and excuses that he hid from her.

_And you know..._

"Crystal, no. Y-You're talking crazy!" He shook his head. "No! I'm not crazy! I'm tired of it all! I'm sick of all the lies you've told me, I'm sick of having to believe all the stories, all the things you've done to make me toss and turn at night! I'm tired of suffering because of you!" Crystal screamed.

_It's just too little too late  
__A little too wrong  
__And I can't wait  
__But you know all the right things to say  
__You know it's just too little too late.  
__You say you dream of my face,  
__But you don't like me,  
__You just like the chase  
__So be real  
__It doesn't matter anyway  
__You know it's just too little too late._

"Crystal, please no! I would never cheat on you on purpose!" He exclaimed desperately. "Oh yeah? Then what was that with Flora just now?" Crystal demanded. He opened his mouth. "And who's Tiffany? And Kiara? And Joanna, and Mia, and Racheal, and Blair, and that cute cashier at the mall--what's her name?--oh yeah, **Esmeralda?**" Crystal added angrily. She had heard about them all.

_Yeeeaaahhh...It's just too little, too late...Mm-hmm..._

"Okay, Flora came onto me, I swear!" He shot back. "I don't even like her as an aquaintance! She's an attention-loving whore!"

"I don't care about Flora! I wanna know what was it that you did with all those girls? And why you did this to me!" Crystal sobbed out. "Crystal, I was stupid! I was drunk, I was brainwashed! I never realized how important you were to me back then!" He tried to reassure her. But Crystal couldn't listen. "I can't take this shit. We're through, and that's final! Now, leave me alone and GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

_I was young and in love,  
__I gave you everything, but it wasn't enough.  
__And now, you wanna communicate(You know it's just too liitle, too late)._

Crystal turned and ran out as fast as she could. "CRYSTAL!" she heard Him calling out to her. Crystal could only choke out a sob as she heard His familiar voice. Only a few months ago when she met Him, his voice was like a harmony that serenaded her with the song of love. But now, it only sounded like the song of death.

_Go find someone else  
__In letting you go,  
__I'm lovin' myself  
__You got a problem  
__But don't come asking me for my help.  
__'Cause you know..._

As she whizzed through the front porch, she couldn't help but spot her best friend, Bijou. Her emerald eyes grew round when she saw her. "Crystal?" she said. She was sitting near Hamtaro Haruna, a kid in Crystal's biology class. "I'm going home, Bij!" she blubbered before running down the steps and disappearing into the darkness.

_It's just too little, too late  
__A little too wrong  
__And I can't wait  
__But you know all the right things to say  
__You know it's just too little too late.  
__You say you dream of my face  
__But you don't like me,  
__You just like the chase  
__So be real,  
__It doesn't matter anyway  
__You know it's just too little too late._

Crystal ran as fast as her slender legs could take her. She quickly heard the loud music of the party dying in the wind slapping against her face. Above her, dark black clouds swallowed up the moon. Thunder vibrated the earth below. Lightning lit up the sky. Crystal ran until her legs ached. She stopped and leaned against a tree trunk. There, she started to sob uncontrollably. The rain began to beat down against her at the same time.

"W-Wh-W-Why did he do th-t-this to me? I thought he loved me! Why did this happen to me! What did I do to deserve this? Why did he cheat on me?" Crystal screamed at the sky. "I loved him with all of my heart! With all of my soul, my mind, my blood! I had him under my skin! I obsessed over making him satisfied! I was obsessed with being his perfect girlfriend! I killed myself silly to get him what he wanted! I catered to his every whim, to his every need! Why is it that he paid me back with** this! **WHY!"

The rain drenched Crystal to the bone. She sank to her knees, leaned on the trunk, and cried her heart out.

_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
__I know I have so much to give(I have so much to give)  
__With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
__That's the way to live.  
__Ohhhh._

Finally, Crystal put her hopeless bawling on hold. _I'm going home._ she thought as she stood up, her knees as wobbly as Jello. She gulped and looked around. She had no idea where she was, on account she had ran for so long and was about as nearsighted as a bat with the rain blinding her. She walked down the sidewalk, alone, cold, wet and heartbroken. Finally, she stopped at a corner where she could see the street sign and called a taxi cab.

She leaned against the stop sign and allowed the tears to run down her cheeks once more, her eyes squeezed shut. However, she was dead quiet, except for the sobs and hiccups that escaped her lips once in a while. She shivered as the wind blew against her. Goosebumps spotted her arms and legs.

"Wrong day to wear a skirt and a simple tee, huh?"

_Mmm...noooo  
__It's just too little, too late..._

Crystal's bloodshot eyes opened and found a large green umbrella over her head. She looked to her left and found a boy smiling amusedly at her. He had light orange hair that hung over his midnight blue eyes. He was a few inches taller than her and was wearing a thick green hoodie and black jeans.

It was Stan Toorani, the twin brother of Sandy, one of Crystal's friends. She didn't know him very well, on account he was rarely home whenever Crystal came over to Sandy's house. He was usually hanging around with his friends at the mall or by the park. One of them included Hamtaro, the boy Crystal saw with Bijou. Stan also hung out with some guys like Howdy, Panda, Oxnard, Jingle and others.

"Whoa! You're soaked to the bone! Here. Take this." Stan unzipped his hoodie, shook it off and wrapped it around Crystal. He pulled the hood over Crystal's hair. "Thanks." Crystal forced a broken smile. She snuggled underneath the warm, welcoming sweater.

"Didn't you know it was gonna rain? Cause you look a little unprepared. No offense!" Stan studied her light clothes, her heeled sandals and smiled apologetically. Crystal took a shaky breath. "Not really." she shrugged. Actually, she was supposed to be droven home by...

The thought of Him though, brought more tears to Crystal's eyes. She ducked her head. "You okay?" Stan cocked his head. "Your eyes are kinda red." Crystal fought to contain her sobs, but she choked on them. She coughed out a sob, and tears slid down her face. She shivered a little more.

Stan blinked and studied Crystal a bit more. He had seen her before when she was at his house with Sandy. But that was long ago. He rarely saw her unless he was at school where they shared three classes together and lunch. Now though, he could see the redness of her eyes with the very dull lighting from the streetlight above them. He saw a tear fall out of her eyelashes. It would've been impossible to spot if it wasn't for the umbrella blocking out the raindrops.

"Hey...you alright?" he ducked his head to look closer at her. Crystal squeezed her eyes shut. Before she could stop herself, she suddenly threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his shoulder and quietly started to cry again.

_Yeeeeaaaah!  
__It's just too little, too late(too little, too late)  
__A little wrong  
__And I can't wait(Yeeaah)  
__But you know all the right things to say(Whoo!)  
__You know it's just too little, too late._

Stan was shocked at first, but then he heard Crystal's cries grow louder and sadder, and hugged her. Stan balanced his umbrella in order to keep it over both their heads. Crystal sniffled and gripped tighter to him. Stan wasn't sure what was going on, but knew that one way or another, Crystal had been hurt. All she wanted to do was cry for the moment. All girls were like that.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Crystal started to slowly calm down. Stan waited patiently for her to talk. Crystal sniffled and leaned her chin on Stan's shoulder. "My boyfriend cheated on me--for the umpteenth time." Crystal confessed. "Only **this **time, I caught him in the act." Stan rubbed her back soothingly. "Sorry to hear that, babe." he said. Crystal nodded.

"My friends have been telling me all about how they've been seeing him flirting with other girls all over town. They even claimed they saw him kissing this cashier. But I never believed them. I always believed **him.** But what I realized today was how many times he lied to my face and I always fell for it! And now, here I am, feeling like some kind of crybaby who was left alone to rot and die out of heartbreak." More tears burned through Crystal's eyes as the painful memories came back.

_You say you dream of my face  
__But you don't like me,  
__You just like the chase(baby)  
__So be real  
__It doesn't matter anyway  
__You know it's just too little, too late(Oooooh).  
__(Heeey, heeey, yeah, yeah)  
__You know it's just too little, too late(Ohhh)._

"Do y-y-you think...d-do you th-t-think I'm stupid?" Crystal asked in a weak, broken voice. Stan smiled. He broke away from Crystal and stared at her quietly. "No, I don't think you're stupid." he gently cupped his hand over her face and wiped at her tears with his thumb. "It's just..." Crystal looked up at Stan. He sighed and looked up at the rain. "...it's just that, some guys can be like that. Personally, I think cheating on a girl is pointless." Stan locked eyes with Crystal. "**Especially** if your girlfriend is as pretty as you are."

Crystal blushed slightly and stared at the floor. "I don't know why boys tend to cheat. It's like some stupid way to prove to their friends that they can handle girls like pets." Stan continued. "And believe me, if that guy was stupid enough to cheat on you more than once, then who the hell needs him? You shouldn't be crying over that asshole."

Crystal laughed weakly and wiped a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye. "I guess. But...knowing that you've been cheated on hurts. No matter **how **big of an asshole he was." she bit her lip. "I know. But hey," Stan lifted her chin so that he could see into her eyes again. "you'll get over it! You just gotta cry it out, take in a deep breath and move on. It's just a bump on the road. You'll live."

Crystal smiled for the first time all night. Her heart all of a sudden leaped as she saw Stan's warm eyes staring back at her. "Thanks Stan." she whispered gratefully.

_(I can't wait. No, no, ooooooooh)  
__It's just too little, too late  
__A little too wrong  
__And I can't wait  
__But you know all the right things to say(yeah, yeeaah, heeeey)  
__You know it's just too little too late.  
__You say you dream of my face  
__But you don't like me,  
__You just like the chase  
__So be real  
__It doesn't matter anyway._

Stan smiled back. "Anytime!" he replied. Just then, a taxi began to slow down in front of them. "Soooo! You going home?" Stan added. "I was! But...maybe I should just get a cappuchino. I'm freezing!" Crystal said.

"Well, do you mind if I take you? My treat." Stan offered, holding up a twenty dollar bill. "Oh no, you don't have to!" Crystal shook her head. "Oh yes, I have to! It's the least I can do!" Stan cut in.

He opened the taxi door for her. Crystal giggled. "Fine." she agreed. As Stan slid in the seat next to her, Crystal sighed. "So! Has your ex ever done anything like this for you before?" he asked. Crystal turned to him. "What ex?" Stan laughed. "Oh right! My bad!" he teased.

Crystal giggled, leaned forward and told the taxi driver to drive to the nearest Starbucks. As they drove off, Crystal's eyelids grew heavy. Car rides always did make her drowsy after a long day. Her head slumped to the side and landed on Stan's shoulder. He smiled and draped an arm around Crystal.

_Poor girl. It's been a tough day for her, I should let her rest._ he thought. It wasn't long until Crystal's eyes were closed, deep in thought and Stan was left staring out the window, watching the rain pelt against the cool glass.

_You know it's just too little, too late..._

♥ **_The End... _**♥

* * *

**A/N: And there we go! So, how was it? Cute? Crappy? Awful? Bad choice of song? Well, whatever it is, lemme know in your review, 'kay?**

**You know I love you.**

**Crystalgurl101 **♥


End file.
